MIC Drop
MIC Drop es la séptima canción del 4to mini-álbum, LOVE YOURSELF: Her. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook *Desiigner Letra Rom=Yeah nuga nae sujeo deoreobdae I don’t care maikeu jabeum geumsujeo yeoreot pae beoreokhae jal mot igeun geotteul seutekki yeoreo gae geodeuphaeseo sshibeojulge seutaye jeonyeoge World business haekshim seoboe ilsunwi maejin manchi anchi i clat gachil mankkik joeun hyanggie akchwin banchik Mic mic bungee Mic mic bungee Bright light jeonjin manghal geo gatatgetjiman I’m fine, sorry mianhae Billboard mianhae worldwide adeuri neom jallagaseo mianhae eomma daeshinhaejwo niga mothan hyodo uri konseoteu jeoldae eopseo podo I do it I do it neon mateopneun rattattui hok baega apeudamyeon gosohae Sue it Did you see my bag Did you see my bag teuropideullo baegi gadeukhae How you think bout that How you think bout that Haterdeureun beolsseo hageul tte imi hwanggeumbit hwanggeumbit naye seonggong I’m so firin’ firin’ seonghwabongsong neoneun hwanggeuphi hwanggeuphi domang syongsyong How you dare How you dare How you dare nae sone teuropi a neomu mana neomu heavy nae du soni mojalla Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Lodi dodi a neomu bappa neomu busy nae onmomi mojalla Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim igeo wanjeon ne geulja sapilgwijeong ah Once upon a time isobuhwa fly ni hyeonshireul bwara ssae ssaemtong jigeum jugeodo nan gaehaengbok ibeonen eoneu nara ga bihaenggi myeot shiganeul ta Yeah I’m on the mountain Yeah I’m on the bay mudaeeseo taljin Mic drop bam Did you see my bag Did you see my bag teuropideullo baegi gadeukhae How you think bout that How you think bout that Haterdeureun beolsseo hageul tte imi hwanggeumbit hwanggeumbit naye seonggong I’m so firin’ firin’ seonghwabongsong neoneun hwanggeuphi hwanggeuphi domang syongsyong How you dare How you dare How you dare nae sone teuropi a neomu mana neomu heavy nae du soni mojalla Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Lodi dodi a neomu bappa neomu busy nae onmomi mojalla Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Haters gon’ hate Players gon’ play Live a life man Good luck deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma jal bwa neon geu kkol naji urin tak sswa machi kollaji neoye gangmak kkamjjak nollaji kkwae kkwae pomnaji po po pomnaji |-| Hangul=Yeah 누가 내 수저 더럽대 I don’t care 마이크 잡음 금수저 여럿 패 버럭해 잘 못 익은 것들 스테끼 여러 개 거듭해서 씹어줄게 스타의 저녁에 World Business 핵심 섭외 1순위 매진 많지 않지 이 class 가칠 만끽 좋은 향기에 악췬 반칙 Mic mic bungee Mic mic bungee Bright light 전진 망할 거 같았겠지만 I'm fine sorry 미안해 Billboard 미안해 worldwide 아들이 넘 잘나가서 미안해 엄마 대신해줘 니가 못한 효도 우리 콘서트 절대 없어 포도 I do it I do it 넌 맛없는 라따뚜이 혹 배가 아프다면 고소해 Sue it Did you see my bag Did you see my bag 트로피들로 백이 가득해 How you think bout that How you think bout that Hater들은 벌써 학을 떼 이미 황금빛 황금빛 나의 성공 I'm so firin' firin' 성화봉송 너는 황급히 황급히 도망 숑숑 How you dare How you dare How you dare 내 손에 트로피 아 너무 많아 너무 heavy 내 두 손이 모잘라 MIC Drop MIC Drop 발 발 조심 너네 말 말 조심 Lodi dodi 아 너무 바빠 너무 busy 내 온몸이 모잘라 MIC Drop MIC Drop 발 발 조심 너네 말 말 조심 이거 완전 네 글자 사필귀정 ah Once upon a time 이솝우화 fly 니 현실을 봐라 쌔 쌤통 지금 죽어도 난 개행복 이번엔 어느 나라 가 비행기 몇 시간을 타 Yeah I'm on the mountain Yeah I'm on the bay 무대에서 탈진 MIC Drop baam Did you see my bag Did you see my bag 트로피들로 백이 가득해 How you think bout that How you think bout that Hater들은 벌써 학을 떼 이미 황금빛 황금빛 나의 성공 I'm so firin' firin' 성화봉송 너는 황급히 황급히 도망 숑숑 How you dare How you dare How you dare 내 손에 트로피 아 너무 많아 너무 heavy 내 두 손이 모잘라 MIC Drop MIC Drop 발 발 조심 너네 말 말 조심 Lodi dodi 아 너무 바빠 너무 busy 내 온몸이 모잘라 MIC Drop MIC Drop 발 발 조심 너네 말 말 조심 Haters gon' hate Players gon' play Live a life man Good luck 더 볼 일 없어 마지막 인사야 할 말도 없어 사과도 하지 마 더 볼 일 없어 마지막 인사야 할 말도 없어 사과도 하지 마 잘 봐 넌 그 꼴 나지 우린 탁 쏴 마치 콜라지 너의 각막 깜짝 놀라지 꽤 꽤 폼나지 포 포 폼나지 |-| Remix ft.desiigner=Playing That Basketball We Playing That a Law Ima Just Get To The Chikcken Whip it then I flip it then trap it all I gotta get to the dolla *** all them haters & back ‘em off Smoking on gas a lot Ready to wack ‘em all Wack ‘em all Wack ‘em all Clap clap clap Clap ‘em all This what I did to the haters The choppa hit ‘em tell ‘em back ‘em off She like Apple Jacks I Like Apple sauce That’s a boss That’s the cost Why you tryna flex And you fashion off Chain around my neck And her *** is soft Smoking on that gas I ain?t passing off Asthma Cough Fashion law Stash it off Dash it off Flash it off Don?t pass it off Ima just get to the chicken And trap hard hard hard With all my *** Did you see my bag Did you see my bag t's hella trophies and it's hella thick What you think bout that What you think bout that I bet it got my haters hella sick Come and follow me follow me with your signs up I'm so firin' firin' boy your time’s up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare How you dare How you dare Another trophy My hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Somebody stop me I'm bouta pop off Too busy you know my body ain't enuff Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Baby watch your mouth It come back around Once upon a time We learnt how to fly Go look at your mirror Same damn clothes You know how I feel 개행복 How many hours do we fly I keep on dreamin' on the cloud Yeah I’m on the mountain Yeah I’m on the bay Everyday we vibin' MIC Drop Baam Did you see my bag Did you see my bag It's hella trophies and it's hella thick What you think bout that What you think bout that I bet it got my haters hella sick Come and follow me follow me with your signs up I'm so firin' firin' boy your time’s up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare How you dare How you dare Another trophy My hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Somebody stop me I'm bouta pop off Too busy you know my body ain't enuff Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Haters gon’ hate Players gon’ play Live a life man Good luck deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma jal bwa neon geu kkol naji urin tak sswa machi kollaji neoye gangmak kkamjjak nollaji kkwae kkwae pomnaji po po pomnaji |-| Remix=Yeah nuga nae sujeo deoreobdae I don’t care maikeu jabeum geumsujeo yeoreot pae beoreokhae jal mot igeun geotteul seutekki yeoreo gae geodeuphaeseo sshibeojulge seutaye jeonyeoge World business haekshim seoboe ilsunwi maejin manchi anchi i clat gachil mankkik joeun hyanggie akchwin banchik Mic mic bungee Mic mic bungee Bright light jeonjin manghal geo gatatgetjiman I’m fine, sorry mianhae Billboard mianhae worldwide adeuri neom jallagaseo mianhae eomma daeshinhaejwo niga mothan hyodo uri konseoteu jeoldae eopseo podo I do it I do it neon mateopneun rattattui hok baega apeudamyeon gosohae Sue it Did you see my bag Did you see my bag t's hella trophies and it's hella thick What you think bout that What you think bout that I bet it got my haters hella sick Come and follow me follow me with your signs up I'm so firin' firin' boy your time’s up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare How you dare How you dare Another trophy My hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Somebody stop me I'm bouta pop off Too busy you know my body ain't enuff Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Baby watch your mouth It come back around Once upon a time We learnt how to fly Go look at your mirror Same damn clothes You know how I feel 개행복 How many hours do we fly I keep on dreamin' on the cloud Yeah I’m on the mountain Yeah I’m on the bay Everyday we vibin' MIC Drop Baam Did you see my bag Did you see my bag It's hella trophies and it's hella thick What you think bout that What you think bout that I bet it got my haters hella sick Come and follow me follow me with your signs up I'm so firin' firin' boy your time’s up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare How you dare How you dare Another trophy My hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Somebody stop me I'm bouta pop off Too busy you know my body ain't enuff Mic drop Mic drop bal bal joshim neone mal mal joshim Haters gon’ hate Players gon’ play Live a life man Good luck deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma jal bwa neon geu kkol naji urin tak sswa machi kollaji neoye gangmak kkamjjak nollaji kkwae kkwae pomnaji po po pomnaji |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Official Cam Stage Teaser thumb|center|335 px MV thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades * Esta canción obtuvo su inspiracion en el "Mic Drop" que el ex-presidente Obama realizó. * Es la primera canción del álbum Love Yourself: Her en tener más de una versión: El remix de Steve Aoki y BTS, remix + Desiigner y las versión en japonés. * Para los Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA's), el grupo presento esta canción, incluyendo tres dance break a lo largo de la presentación las cuales contenian referencias a coreografías antíguas del grupo. ** Esta versión extendida llamada por el ARMY "MIC Drop MAMA ver." fue presentada en la versión final de BTS Live Trilogy Episode III The Wings Tour. Categoría:Canciones